


Sweet Dreams ((Korekiyo Shinguji x male reader smut))

by HimikoStar



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Dom Shinguji Korekiyo, Dom/sub, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, Groping, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rope Bondage, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Thighs, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimikoStar/pseuds/HimikoStar
Summary: Korekiyo asks for you to come over to his house for the first time to watch a movie, but on such late notice too. What could possibly happen between you two?
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. Roses and Flame

10:00 PM, Saturday night

You were laying in your bed, watching a random movie that you happened to have switched to earlier. You rolled your eyes in annoyance as you could think of nothing fun or even remotely interesting to do to past time. You had stayed like this all day, laying in bed switching channel after channel.  
“This is so..dull!” You exclaimed. You sit there for a moment thinking. An idea suddenly came to you, a great idea in fact. You quickly get up and scoop your phone from the floor as it had dropped from your bed earlier from you stretching and slouching. You wanted to check up on your two best friends, Rantaro and Korekiyo.  
The three of you weren’t exactly a “friend group”. More or so Rantaro and Korekiyo were just your two individual and separate best friends. They were completely different than eachother in more ways than one. While Rantaro was just a platonic bestfriend you considered Korekiyo, someone more.. _special_ to you.  
Not that he was the better friend or anything, there was just some type of strange tension between Korekiyo and you that you just couldn’t label correctly. All you knew was that you had known him for quite awhile and that over time he became more and more interesting to you. You sat on your bed with your phone, deciding to text Rantaro first.

**You: Hey Taro! What are you up to?**

**Rantaro:Hey there Y/n! Nothing much! What are you up to?**

**You: Dying of boredom honestly.**

**Rantaro: Heyyy you can’t die on me yet- Adleast come to the mall with me first!**   
  
**You:Hmmm.. The mall _is_ open till 5, why not? Sure yeah let’s go!**

A few minutes into texting you laugh aloud at Rantaro’s uplifting texts and the funny gifs that he sent you. You smiled, now feeling content and not so down in the dumps anymore. You were so glad that you could have a fun and laid back friend like Rantaro to cheer you up.

After you text Korekiyo asking him the same question of what he was up to, you excitedly rush to get ready, quickly putting together an outfit and running a shower.

<..>

A few minutes later after you finish your routine of preparing, you’re about to head outside to your car when you hear a short “buzz” sound come from your phone. You look down to see what the notification could be, thinking it was Rantaro sending you another text. Tho to your surprise it was actually _Korekiyo_.  
The text from him read: **“I am doing nothing at the moment. Y/n, May I ask something of you?”** Confused and feeling a bit uneasy at what his question could be, you type out your response while continuing your walk to your car.

  
“Sure! What’s your question?” There was a short pause for a moment before Korekiyo texted back.  
“ **It would be in your best interest if you would let me accompany you tonight in watching a movie with me at my residence?”** He quickly sent another text afterwards. “ **And I promise that our time together will certainly be fun.”**

You felt a shiver go down your spine at that last text he sent.

You quickly collected yourself, whilst sitting in your car. _Why were you getting so worked up?_ You knew the answer but was too stubborn, scared even; to admit it to yourself. Snapping out of your trance you texted Korekiyo back agreeing to spent time with him after you finish your day at the mall with Rantaro of course.  
Maybe today wasn’t gonna be so “dull” after all. It finally registered with you: _You were going to spend the entire day with not only your bestfriend at your favorite place but afterwards be alone with your.. favorite person._  
  


<..>  
  


Rantaro and you were on your way to the local mall, listening to music while singing and joking around with eachother as you usually do. Laughs and the excited exchanges of stories and jokes filled the car.  
“Rantaro! By the way I’ve got some exciting news!” You say as you two make it to the mall, finding somewhere to park.  
”What’s the news?” Asked Rantaro, curious. “Welll, how do I put this?” Shortly after parking you two began to walk into the mall, walking further into the place.

Rantaro looked over at you feeling concerned for a moment. “Is it something bad?”

You quickly answered. “Oh no no! It’s just-! I’m probably making a big deal over nothing but, Korekiyo just asked me to hang out later alone with him at his house! And.. it’s been awhile since we’ve spent time together. Plus I’ve never really been to his house before so what if things are awkward?” You said with a pang of worry in your voice.

Rantaro looked at you for a moment then started to laugh. “Hahah! Oh Y/n!” You glared at him playfully. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh it’s nothing!” He responded in between laughs. “I just think that it’s _adorable_ that you’re finally going on your first date with your crush.” Your eyes widened in surprise. “ _Date_ ” “ _Crush_??” You were scared of calling him that, was Korekiyo really your crush? There was no mistaking Rantaro’s words. Rantaro looked at you. “Sorry if that was a bit too blunt of me!”

He laughed nervously now. You shook your head. “It’s okay! It’s not your fault!” You then took a deep breath. “You were just saying the truth.”

Rantaro perked up at your words. “I’m gonna give you my best advice, Okay?” You agreed, smiling as you two entered a small clothes store together.

<..>

12:04 AM

You checked the time on your phone and instantly freaked. “Oh shoot! Taro we gotta get out of here! It’s like 12 now!”  
Rantaro looked up at you quickly. “Right! Let’s get going!”  
  
You two quickly headed back to your car, both of you carrying your own shopping bags.

“Y/n, If it makes you feel any better we weren’t exactly at the mall for too long.”

You began driving Rantaro back to his house. “Yes but! Still what if I’m too late?”  
”I don’t think so actually! Doesn’t Korekiyo stay up alot? And I’m sure he will understand.” You took Rantaro’s words into consideration. “Yeah.. yeah you’re right!” 

A few minutes later you arrived at Rantaro’s house. He got out of the car then waved to you. “Goodluck Y/n!” He then walked away. You waved back before starting your dreaded drive to Korekiyo’s house next.  
You shot a quick text to Korekiyo before driving, explaining everything to him while also asking if he was still awake. Surprisingly he texted back fast. “ **There is no need to apologize Y/n, I am still awake and active.”**  
You sighed with relief as you smiled down at the notification. Korekiyo’s text soon followed up with a text of his address. He didn’t live too far away from you actually.  
Minutes later you arrived at his house, parking carefully and getting out of the car. Worried thoughts kept invading your mind. _I know he’s not angry at me, yet I’m even more worried than I was earlier._  
You walk up to his house nervously. You then knock upon his door gently. Korekiyo opened the door, you could tell that he was smiling underneath his mask. “Sir Y/n! I’m glad you could make it.” he said in his typical smooth and relaxed voice. Korekiyo welcomed you with a warm hug that you instantly melted in. You automatically hugged him back, taking in the faint smell of lavender from his clothes. Speaking of his clothes, he was wearing his usual attire except with comfortable black pants as his bottoms.  
  
“Please, come in.” He made room for you to walk inside as he closed the door behind you. You smiled at his politeness as you walked inside, taking a seat on his dark turquoise couch. So far his house seemed beautiful to you, not a single speck of dirt or clutter in sight. Souvenirs that had to do with history of some kind you were guessing could be seen on all of his shelves aswell. You figured that Korekiyo would be a bit of a clean freak. You laughed softly to yourself. “I’m just so glad that I wasn’t too late for you.” You said as your heart rate seemed to calm down.  
That seemed to be short lived however as Korekiyo took a seat next to you. “Kehehe! Don’t be silly Y/n, I pay no matter to the time of day or night. As long as I’m with you that’s all that matters.” You could feel his eyes on you, observing you from top to bottom. You smiled more at his words, all the while looking up at Korekiyo’s tv, trying to avoid his eyes.

“Well I’m glad!” You replied almost too quickly. Internally kicking yourself for not being able to return his gaze and for being awkward. ”So! About that movie!” You mentioned. “What is it and what’s it about?” Korekiyo smiled once again. “I’m glad you asked. This movie is about Egypt and all of its unsolved mysteries. I know that history can be troubling for some to get into but I believe that you and I both will enjoy this movie.” “Well you’ve certainly got me convinced!” You said excitedly.

Korekiyo nodded then picked up the remote, switching to the movie easily. You sat there and watched, focusing on the first mystery presented on screen. As the two of you watched on, Korekiyo answered all of your questions and comments about the movie. This went on for about ten minutes.

”You know, you’re very smart Korekiyo. Your knowledge of things like this is incredible.” You praised.

Korekiyo only chuckled. “I appreciate your words Y/n.” Korekiyo got up from the couch, heading towards his kitchen as the movie was paused for a moment. “I study upon alot of info like this in my free time.” He began to make some tea as his back was to you, only then did you watch him.  
”I’ve been learning about the history of humanity and most of its time lines of events from all over the world for as long as I can remember.”  
Korekiyo finishes preparing the tea then heads back towards the couch, offering you a teacup. You carefully took the teacup in your hands, gently blowing at the hot tea.  
“That’s very impressive Shinguji! Learning new things every day sounds so exciting!” You say happily.  
  
“It is very exciting indeed.” Agreed Shinguji as he unpaused the movie.

<..>

Korekiyo talked more of additional facts, some even you haven’t heard of before. You were into a bit of history but the knowledge you knew of Egypt couldn’t even compare to Korekiyo’s knowledge. His mind was like a library.  
Although as of now you learned alot of new facts and mysteries all thanks to Korekiyo. As soon as the movie ended, Korekiyo set his teacup on the small table In front of you two, you had sat yours down also.  
You looked at your phone, it was getting later but you didn’t seem to mind. Besides, you wanted to spend more time with him.  
“Ah, by the way, I was meaning to give you something.” Said Korekiyo as he presented a beautiful red rose to you. “I hope a man such as yourself can relate in appreciating the beauty of flowers.”  
You were flattered, and somehow finding yourself swooning even more over him. You took the rose gratefully. “I love it Korekiyo! I’ll keep it with me and cherish it, forever.” Korekiyo seemed to like the sound of that as he chuckled happily.  
You two then got on the subject of your dreams and passions in life. “This may sound like a bit much but I’ve always wanted to travel the world and see everything up close and personal.” He looked passionate as he spoke. “Sadly, I am afraid to go forth with this dream alone.” Right then and there you looked him in his eyes for the for the first time that night.  
  
“ I actually have a dream that is similar to yours in a way. I want to go on fun adventures, no matter the place or how long the way there is.” You smiled at Korekiyo bashfully. “If there was even the slightest chance, would you ever travel the world with me Y/n?” asked Korekiyo in a soft tone of voice.  
You nodded your head yes. “Of course I would! Because really Korekiyo, you are truly one of the most riveting people I have ever met! And I mean it.” You hugged the rose to your chest. You couldn’t contain this feeling any longer, you suddenly feel something growing within you.  
”You have no idea how happy I am to hear that Y/n.” Said Korekiyo in a genuine way.

“Well I love to see you happy Korekiyo  
because that makes me happy aswell.”

Korekiyo pulled you into another hug, you returned the hug as you felt that same welcoming warmth of his.This time the hug lasted much longer than the first.  
Korekiyo then pulled away to look at you. There was no telling what could be going on in his mind at that very moment, yet you returned his gaze.  
His face seemed to be growing closer and closer to yours. You sat there frozen and stunned.  
Before you knew it he pulled down his mask and kissed your lips. His lips felt soft against yours, they also tasted of vanilla as of result from the tea earlier. You kissed him back passionately.

You closed your eyes while this happened, you couldn’t believe what was happening! So you continued kissing him, savoring this moment. Within minutes Korekiyo helped deepen the kiss as he held the side of your face while doing so. At this point he was hovering over you, making you sink a bit more into the couch. Again you didn’t mind, you felt safe like this.


	2. This Feeling...

Your tongues collided sloppily around each other and at one point his tongue overlapped yours, causing you to submit rather easily. You didn’t realize that you were moaning at this point; Korekiyo only panted as he progressed in kissing you hungrily. You didn’t feel so alone in this anymore, he must have for sure felt the same longing desire as you felt for him. Only now was he showing how much he reciprocated, and oh was he doing it so well.

He broke the kiss before sweeping you off the couch. So smoothly in fact that you had to check if you were dreaming or not. However you weren’t, this was reality. Your long time friend of three years felt the same way, perhaps even the entire time. 

Korekiyo carefully carried you upstairs as he held you closely. His mask was completely off at this point so you took the opportunity to trail sweet kisses down his neck. This resulted in a soft moan from him. “Sir Y/n...” That nickname that he always called you, it fueled your desire for him even more.

As he entered his bedroom with you he laid you down on his bed. His thick navy blue covers felt warm and comfortable underneath you as you laid sprawled out along his comforter. You looked around his bedroom in awe, the decor of the room was just as beautiful as his living room it seemed. Korekiyo inched toward you, kissing you once more. Both of you moaned in unison as your tongues found eachother yet again. “Mmmh..” Moaned Korekiyo.  
After a few seconds of this Korekiyo then pulled away.

He then whispered a question to you, a question that made you a little nervous, yet all the more curious at the same time. Korekiyo’s voice slightly dropped an octave “Would you like to go even farther, Y/n?” He sparingly traced a bandaged finger from your chest, to your chin, causing you to raise your attention to him. “That is, if you feel comfortable enough doing so.” Said Korekiyo cautiously asking for your consent.

You pondered for a moment, You’ve never made love with another man before. Let alone another person before in your life! Even so, you couldn’t deny what you felt for him and this opportunity was way too great for you to pass up. So you’ve made up your mind; you would do this with him. _You would give yourself up to him- right here, right now._

“I..I accept!” You replied as you smiled up at Korekiyo.  
  


He smiled back at the confirmation.  
  


“But please know that this would be my first time.” You flinched slightly after saying that statement, hoping this wouldn’t decrease his interest in you; but it actually hadn’t.

Korekiyo nodded understandingly. “Then in that case I will just have to guide you Y/n, which I don’t mind doing of course. _So just leave everything to your teacher, my pupil.”_

  
You felt that shiver down your spine again, you wondered what he could potentially have in store for you.

“Okay then!”

“Very well then, let’s begin.”  
  
  


**~ Smut starts here ~**

He inched closer to you before helping you take off your jacket, then sliding off your sweater soon afterwards. You blushed as your heaving chest was now exposed to him. You weren’t the most muscular person in particular, you also lacked abs as it had been awhile since you’ve worked out. Nonetheless however Korekiyo was loving this so far.  
He was loving _you_ so far.

“Apologies if this comes off as weird but I adore your skin Y/n! It’s so soft.” He leaned down to kiss all over your chest before sucking lightly on your skin, leaving faint marks. This simple action already causing you to moan softly in delight, your cock twitching at his touch. He moved on to lightly kissing your stomach for a short moment as he rubbed up your thighs.

“I should release you from these jeans, they must be tormenting you so.” He laughed softly before slipping them off of you aswell, leaving you in only your boxers. Your buldge had become more visible.  
  


“My my, you’re quite excited now aren’t you? I’ve barely did anything.” He teased.

You blushed and pouted a bit at this.

“Kehehe, oh don’t worry Sir Y/n, I’m only teasing.” His hand slowly traveled up your thigh, up to your clothed cock as he started to palm and grope you through your boxers.

“Ahh- ahhh..” You whined at the contact, squirming.

He touched your special place even more while kissing your neck, you couldn’t contain your moans as you squirmed under him.

“Your noises are delicious love, I could just _devour_ you.” Korekiyo had even started to feel hard himself at that point. Shinguji suddenly started to stroke you through your boxers at a fast pace, trailing a thumb over your tip. You felt precum dripping out of you.

You couldn’t believe it, you were about to come undone already. Did he really have such an affect on you? You found yourself thrusting up into his hand desperately as your trembling hands gripped at the covers.

Korekiyo’s movement suddenly came to a stop taking his touch away from you almost immediately. You whined at the lost, falling out of your trance. “Why’d you stop? “ you asked sadly.

Korekiyo smirked. “I know an even better feeling. Would you like to try it?”

You looked at him with a confused look before reluctantly agreeing. “I am excited to see what’s in store.” You replied. With that he had finally pulled down your boxers as they went past your legs and was thrown onto the floor with the rest of your clothes. You felt a little embarrassed as you closed your legs together.

Korekiyo froze, He was so mesmerized at your current state. That expecting look you gave him with your hazy eyes, your light blush staining your cheeks, your bare body laying under him in such a vulnerable way. 

“Is.. Is there something wrong Kiyo? I probably don’t look the best and I’m sor-“

Korekiyo shushed you before you could say any more. “Nothing is wrong love, you just look so perfect right now.” He leaned downwards again and kissed all over thighs. “So don’t apologize anymore.”

You beamed appreciatively, Korekiyo always knew what to say. He sat up from the bed and began to head to his closet. _What was he going to get?_ You wondered internally.

You watched him as he fumbled in his closet for a few seconds previous to pulling out a long, red rope. The rope looked brand new, as if it never been touched before. You were taken a back for a moment, you had forgot that Korekiyo was into that kind of thing.  
  


“Do you see this Y/n?” He showed his red rope off to you like a prize. “This is a very special possession of mine.”

The older boy started walking back to you.

“I’ve been saving this rope for a special occasion such as this and I believe that this is the perfect time to use it.”

Your heart raised at all the things he could do to you with that rope. The possibilities were endless really. He began working as he firstly tied your wrists together tightly, the rope resembling hand cuffs once he was finished. He had more rope at his side as he used the rest of it to tie your ankles together lastly.

“Perfect~” he cooed as he started to strip himself of his garments, his elevated panting barley noticeable. You couldn’t believe how attractive he looked, clothes on or clothes off.

<...>

You were stunned to suddenly feel his length being slid past your lips. You gasped as you felt those same soft lips of his now taking you deeply into his mouth. You took that as a signal to start moving aswell as you performed to same action to his aching cock. You heard and felt him groan- a wave of pleasure traveling throughout your body and straight to your sex. You felt a loud whine along with a string of muffled pleads past your lips- _Was that you?_ Yet It didn’t matter to you or Korekiyo. Neither of you cared how loud you were or how “indecent” this whole thing was.

This was the best feeling in the world to you, being restricted by ropes while being milked all the while.

You started squirming again in pleasure. “Y/n.. Y/n..”. groaned Korekiyo feverishly. It was his turn to start thrusting his hips now as he took you deeper at the same time. You felt so filthy, yet in a good way of course. You flattened your tongue against Kiyo’s tip while you had him in your mouth. His shaft taste had a hint of saltiness to it as you swirled your tongue around in a circular motion, going faster with your sucking.

“Yesss..” he moaned as he started sucking you off in return even faster. Korekiyo’s golden eyes had rolled back slightly while full on fucking your mouth. He was getting oh so closer, _so close, so close, so close._

You were getting closer too, your hips moving uncontrollably fast. 

Korekiyo cursed under his breath- followed by more loud panting as you felt a warm, thick liquid coat the inside of your mouth and hit the back of your throat. You had let out a long moan as you felt your sudden release spurting out in unison. You quickly pulled away for air, coughing a bit and clearing your throat.

Korekiyo pulled away also, wiping your release from the corner of his mouth and smirking. There you saw it, there was something in his eyes that read of a controlling and clinging nature. Yet you were too in the moment to decipher it.

The older boy had suddenly sat up, it was a wonder that he still had the energy to move so swiftly.

In an instant he was hovering over you all over again.

“There’s one last thing I wish to do with you.” Said Korekiyo as he caressed your face. “Do you want to know what that is?” He questioned. You nodded your head yes as you felt more excited than ever.

“Ah yes, what is it Kiyo?”

Korekiyo only smiled. “Follow my lead and you’ll find out soon enough.”

Korekiyo simply inched his fingers towards you. “All you have to do is suck.” He said in a firm yet so calming manner. You quickly complied as you sat up slightly and took his fingers into your mouth, coating them with saliva easily.

Korekiyo gently guided you down on your back, this time he lifts your legs up nicely with the help of the rope around your ankles. “Hold still a moment, and please relax.” Korekiyo advised. He massaged your hole for a few minutes then slid a finger inside of you slowly.

“M-mm..”

Korekiyo quickly looked down at your facial expression to make sure you were okay.

“Am I hurting you sweetheart?” He asked quietly.  
  
“N-no actually.. please continue.”

Korekiyo obliged and started to slowly pump his finger. He progressively grew faster and more comfortable with his technique as he soon ended up with three digits inside you. Whispering sweet nothings in your ear. Things along the lines of:

“You’re taking my fingers well.”

and

“I’m so proud of you.”

You moaned with delight. He continued on for a few more minutes then slid them out of you slowly. That same controlling look in his eyes from earlier had returned as Korekiyo looked down at you as if he was starving for you.

”You are *huff* definitely..”

He grabbed at his own length and lined himself up with you.

”Definitely ready for me Y/n..”

Korekiyo slowly pushed his way into you. Resulting in the both of you drawing in a sharp gasp at this new found feeling. The other boy waited a few seconds for you to adjust before slowly sliding out only to slam into you with an audible smack. 

“K-kiyo-!!

Korekiyo had a satisfied grin on his face as his thrusting started to get more frequent. He was still holding up your legs while his mouth agape, his eyes closed and some of his long ocean green locks fell in front of his face as he drunk up your noises, this feeling, this moment. You could only whimper and wriggle under him as he stretched you out.   
  


“A-ahh! Please- I beg you, don’t stop!” You pleaded as you felt him sliding even deeper into you.  
  


“A-as you wish, my prince..”

Korekiyo had laid his free hand on your lower stomach, feeling his cock ever so slightly poke out in you.

” _Good boyy..”_ He moaned.

Your heart fluttered at that pleasing praise, making you more aroused.

”Does it feel good Y/n?”

”Y-yes it does!” You said, your eyes focused on his erotic facial expressions. You thought that those new expressions looked perfect on him.

You could feel him twitching inside you. _Amazing was it not?_ This feeling to you felt so addicting. You were high with absolute ecstasy. Your tongue had lolled out of your mouth at this point- flinching with every smack against you. Drool dripping out both of your mouths.  
  


Korekiyo gasped aloud as he felt you squeezing around him tightly. It was as if he was receiving a loving hug from you. A warm, wet, hug at that. 

“W-we’ve become one my sweet..” He said in a strained moan, lifting your legs even higher.  
  


”I-I’m so happy!” You replied. Tears of pleasure ran down your cheeks from the incredible experience. Tho you hadn’t realize you were crying.  
  


“I won’t let anyone have you.. touch you, or feel you in this way. You belong to me and you’re _mine_.” He said as he began to thrust into you mercilessly, abusing your generous hole in the best way.

Kiyo immediately took the opportunity to intertwine his tongue with yours in a deep, sloppy kiss. Your “music” rang throughout the room, and throughout the house. His thrusts became careless, his hips started to stutter. Both of you were reaching your climax. 

Korekiyo thrusted one last time before filling you up to the brim with his release. You were still kissing him as you had came twice on your own lifted thighs, twitching a little at the intense pleasure.

  
**~End of smut~**   
  


Korekiyo slowly broke the kiss, a string of saliva connecting you both. Korekiyo went back to work on untying you so you can relax comfortably by him. Surprisingly, he succeeded and getting you out of that rope fast.

He laid next to you in bed and cuddled you close to him. He had a soft, adoring expression on his face. You were both panting tiredly- the covers were wrapped around the two of you to shield you from the coldness of the room. 

“Was I..was I good for you?” You asked in a sleepy voice. 

”Yes, yes of course you were.” Replied Kiyo as he hugged you closer to him. “In the morning, let’s take a bath together. I will even make you breakfast and give you a full tour of my house.” Offered the drained anthropologist.

You had lit up at his words happily. “Of course! I’d like that alot.”

“I knew you would.” Said Kiyo turning off the lights then leaning over a little to plant a small kiss on your forehead. 

“Sweet dreams, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Apologies if anyone here is out of character! ): 
> 
> Reads, comments, and kudos = Love! ❤️


End file.
